1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handheld tools, and more particularly to handheld tools for conducting a multitude of activities in construction and lighting industries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical testing probes, also known as continuity testers, are used to determine whether or not an electrical path in a circuit or electrical connector is substantially unbroken. This is typically done by attaching one end of the probe to a first lead of the circuit or electrical connector to be tested and touching the other end of the probe to a second lead of the circuit or electrical connector to be tested. A small incandescent light bulb may be electrically connected between the two ends of the probe. If the circuit is substantially unbroken, then current flows through the bulb and the bulb lights. There are large numbers of these types of probes in existence; mainly for use in automotive and other electrical system testing. Obviously, they are very limited in the testing functions that they can perform.
Most available continuity testers are typically expensive, bulky, and easily broken. Further, especially in field of electrical lighting, most continuity testers are plug-specific. That is, each type of light system to be checked may require its own type of continuity tester.
The bulk and easily-breakable aspects of most continuity testers does not lend itself well to professional lighting professionals, especially those in the entertainment industry. In the entertainment industry, professionals have to position lighting systems in conspicuous locations so as to properly and dramatically light one or more stages. In order to conspicuously position the lighting systems, the lighting systems are most often hung high above an audience and/or stage; positioned in tight passages surrounding a stage, etc.
Positioning the lighting systems in such locations may be awkward at best. Individuals may be several stories above a stage or in a narrow crawl space in order to properly position the lighting systems. Positioning the lighting systems requires testing of the electrical continuity, which requires the use of a continuity tester.
As noted above, most continuity testers are bulky and plug specific. Thus, an individual may have to haul several continuity testers high above a stage. All the while the individual must be extremely careful not to drop the continuity tester which could severely injure another individual below and surely destroy the continuity tester itself.
Furthermore, most lighting professionals require additional tools for adjusting the position of the lighting systems. For example, wrenches, levers, etc., may be used to properly position and direct the lighting system. However, as not all lighting systems are standardized in parts, an individual may need to bring several sizes of each tool, that is, for example, several sizes of socket wrenches.
Thus, what is desired is an effective and compact device for testing the continuity of lighting systems as well as adjusting the position of the same.